


Cake and Cuddle (Yuwin)

by ShiningMarkhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat Cafés, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Sad Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningMarkhyuck/pseuds/ShiningMarkhyuck
Summary: Sicheng gets a bad grade andYuta decides to cheer him up.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 26





	Cake and Cuddle (Yuwin)

"I'm sorry Sicheng, you'll do better next time if you study more.", Sicheng's teacher put his test onto his table, continuing with the other tests. 

The boy didn't dare to look down, so afraid of his nightmare to come true. He studied so hard for the maths test and now...  
He knew he fucked it up but he hoped for at least D or E... But no, he was left with U, as he found out by looking at his test. 

He never got U before, he was always a good student so he really wasn't used to getting bad grades.  
A tear ran down his cheek as he tried to hold his sobs in. Since it was his last lesson for today he decided to leave the classroom as the first, stuffing the exam into his backpack. 

He rushed off and started crying. 

I'm a disappointment.  
My parents will be so mad.  
I won't be able to go to university-

Thoughts like that were running through his mind as he got to a sudden halt.  
A pair of arms wrapped around him and soon he heard Yuta's soothing voice. 

"Whats wrong baby?-" 

"I-I just got a U in maths....-", he sobbed hard, clinging Yuta's shirt. 

The older stroke over Sicheng's back comfortingly. 

"Hey- It'll be fine, don't worry baby. Lets get those bad thoughts out of your head.-"

"I can't- I just ruined my whole carreer-"

"You didn't. You can still make it up next time. Come on, lets go somewhere fun. What about a cat café?-"

"Please~", the younger smiled happily.

That was easy, Yuta thought.

They drove off to the café in Yuta's car, making their way downtown.

Once he parked Sicheng already hopped out, pressing his nose against the window of the café.

Yuta smiled softly and took his hand, pulling him inside the café. 

"Naaaawww- how cute are you baby?- awww such a cute kitty-", the younger sat down to pet the cat he's been eyeing at the window.

The Japanese chuckled and pet Sicheng's head, ruffling his hair. 

"Wanna sit down and get some cake?-"

"But kitty here-"

"She can sit in your lap, don't worry-"

They sat down at a nearby table and ordered chocolate rasperry cream cake as Sicheng dipped his finger into the cream, mentioning for the kitten to come closer. 

The fluffy cat shyly made its way towards the Chinese and started licking the cream off his finger.

Yuta held a small fork in front of Sicheng, attempting to feed him.

The younger looked at him, smiled and then opened his mouth and ate the piece of cake happily. 

The cat eventually hopped onto Sicheng's lap to be pet further. He granted her wish happily and stroke the soft fur.

"I really wanna adopt a cat some day-"

"We will, I promise.", Yuta said smiling as he saw how happy his boyfriend was just by petting a cat. 

"Thanks hyung."

"But only if you eat your cake!", He said smiling cheekily. 

"Okay okay- sorry kitty I have to eat now-", the younger apologized to the fluffball on his thighs. 

He obliged and ate the whole piece as fast as possible to pet the cat again.

"Look it's purring~"

"Yeah it loves you, but I love you as well.", The older said, his eyes shining in adoration.

They eventually were thrown out because the shop closed down at 5 PM. 

Yuta drove them home and smiled at his beaming boyfriend.

"Thank you YuYu, I really enjoyed that."

"No problem baby. I promise to go there with you more often."

"Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too. Lets get inside now."  
The older stood up and opened Sicheng's car door like the gentleman he is and led him inside their shared apartment. 

They went inside and soon and took off their coats. 

Yuta then hopped onto the couch and spread his arms to hug the younger who followed his example.

They were lying on the couch cuddled up. Their legs were intertwined as Sicheng snuggled to his boyfriend's chest. 

"Now, when are we gonna adopt a cat?-", Sicheng asked.

"Hmm... Maybe next week?"

"Oh my goood!!~", the younger smiled happily and got all giddy. He hugged his boyfriend even more tightly and kissed his cheek. 

Yuta hugged his thin waist and kissed his neck, making the younger giggle and push away his head. 

"It tickles-"

"Sorry- ...", The Japanese blushed. 

"Its okay..", Sicheng stammered, blushing as well. 

Yuta just hugged him harder, smiling at his baby. 

"I really really love you. You're my biggest treasure, baby."

"You are my beloved takoyaki-prince. I love you too Yuta.", the younger smiled lovingly and pecked his boyfriends lips softly, he knew Yuta loved it.

They were cuddling like that for hours straight, just enjoying each others presence.  
Eventually Sicheng fell asleep, nuzzling his head into Yuta's neck, breathing calmly.

The older smiled and kissed the top of his head lovingly. He then hooked his arms under his boyfriend's knees and carried him to the bedroom bridal style.  
He stole a last glance at his beloved and then lowered him onto the sheets carefully, he didn't want to wake him up after all.  
Yuta then tucked his baby into the sheets and laid beside him, also pulling the blanket up to his chest. 

Cats would really be nice...  
We could play with them, cuddle and pet them- naww he'd look so cute with a bunch of cats surrounding him-

The thoughts were crossing his mind every now and then until he himself drifted off to dream land, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ShinyMarkhyuck)
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ShinyMarkhyuck)


End file.
